


Press Delete

by ewzaya



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Love, Love/Hate, No Romance, Rants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewzaya/pseuds/ewzaya
Summary: [You're cruel, you know? Playing with our hearts like they're nothing but games. Oh wait, we are games, nothing but games to you.]
People always write about how 707 feels as he longs for the MC to finally play his route, but after she plays with everyone's hearts, wouldn't he be feeling anger instead of longing towards the MC?





	

You're cruel, you know? Playing with our hearts like they're nothing but games. Oh wait, we /are/ games, nothing but games to you. 

Every reset you change your ways, pleasing one after the other. Im the last one, the final route, the one you'll "stay" with. Right? Im the one that most people want, the most popular. Right? Right? 

You'll play with all my friends, one by one, skipping along with no guilt whatsoever, and expect me to open my arms to you, love you, be with you. 

You're the "MC", the main character, the one everyone wants. Well guess what, i don't want you, not one bit. 

My friends may not remember, but i sure do.You were the only one who "appreciated Zen for who he was", loved him for "his personality, not his looks or fame". He loved you, genuinely.   
You made Yoosung feel special, loved, wanted. You filled up the gaping hole in his heart. He loved you, he really did.  
You changed Jaehee, you showed her another side of life she never experienced. Then you left her, let her forget, as if nothing every happened.  
Jumin, that stoic faced man. A good guy, really, all his feelings bottled up, he couldn't express it. Needy at times, his expectations as high as his status. Yet deep down all he needed was someone who really loved him. He thought you were the one but boy was he wrong.

Now on to me, huh. My information, backstory, past, all written down neatly for you to see. Yet i act all mysterious and you play along, curious, concerned. "i care", yeah right. "I love you, nobody but you", as if. "Let's get married at the space station", you sicken me, you heathen. 

Its called an RPG, a RolePlay Game. You wouldn't have followed me into Mint Eye's base otherwise. You wouldn't have put your life at stake for my sake. "I would, i really would, I've always wanted someone like you... Someone as perfect as you, in the real world" easier said than done, you're human, selfishly human.

"Hackers are like cockroaches" i said, "dont get too close". Well, you're worse, a vile lying creature. I dont want you, you /vermin/. Hurting all my friends like that 

You made yoosung go crazy, just for that feeling of accomplishment from getting a "bad end". You left Jaehee for Zen, hurt her so bad, left her unable to do anything. You made me abandon my brother, my precious brother. All i could do was smile, steering wheel in hand as i crashed with you, knowingly causing my death, /our/ death. Not like i care about your pathetic fake online character, though. 

My brother...my poor, poor brother. You made me leave him all alone. Left to rot under the influence of Rika. Not even she was that bad, driven by her twisted sense of love and delusional mental state, at least she was genuine, genuinely wanting love, genuinely loving. 

You've completed all the routes, you've toyed with all our hearts.   
Do you want my brother now? Taming the lunatic with a broken past, turns you on doesn't it? You want that dont you? To be the only one to support him, to take him away from me, give him false hope and then leave him.  
Do you want V now? Snatch him away, make hin forget Rika, entice him til he remembers nothing but his present with you, you and only you, only to leave him empty, alone.  
Or are you sick of us? Sick of staying up late messaging us, listening to our calls like broken records. 

You think we'll miss you. You think I'll miss you. You make all these fanart, all circulating around you. Well you know what? We dont love you, I don't at least. 

So, go on.

Press "delete"


End file.
